demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Noctis Astrum
Personality He is usually expressionless, very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic. Whenever he does however, it's often at the minimum level. He is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). When engaging a non-hostile person, he doesn't show any traces of empathy or sympathy. Though he may seem cold, he often makes it seem like he indirectly gets in the way to help people in need. He doesn't particularly enjoy being around a crowd of people, but is well mannered and gentlemen like. When it comes to people he feels intimate for, he often gets sadistic and enjoys seeing them embarrassed. If it comes to hostiles, he eliminates them according to his personal danger estimate level. He often gets excited in fights but his facial expression doesn't show it. Bio Noctis was born in the celestial world as a unique type of celestial spirit called a celestial stellar. Most stellars are born as stars that are formed in nebulae, interstellar clouds of dust and gas (mostly hydrogen). These stellar nurseries are abundant in the arms of spiral galaxies. In these stellar nurseries, dense parts of these clouds undergo gravitational collapse and compress to form a rotating gas globule. Unlike other celestial that can possibly die if in the human world too long, all stellar spirits life forces eventually run out. Upon death the spirit erupts into either a supernova with devastating explosions, or a white dwarf which slowly dies out over time. Once the spirit is dies, it returns into a nebula cloud form. Giving birth to the next spirit in line. Therefor some stellar spirits can have only one birth parent or even multiple that they receive their traits from. However a spirit rarely inherit their predecessors abilities, its more likely to inherit their memories and emotions. Like other spirits, stellars have keys as well, however the benevolent golden color was tainted after the previous generation of celestial stellars were manipulated into a coup d'etat by the spirit prince. The steller's key is a obsidian shade, upon making contracts special conditions must be made depending on the spirit. Such as a blood pact, however dangerous since the users death becomes imminent with the spirits demise. Stellar spirits are classified by their spectra (the elements that they absorb) and their temperature. There are seven main types of stars. In order of decreasing temperature, O, B, A, F, G, K, and M. O and B stars are uncommon but very bright; M stars are common but dim.. An easy mnemonic for remembering these is: "Oh be a fine guy/girl, kiss me." Emotional strain is the number one threat to a stellar spirit. While their emotions can give them power boost, if it rises at a dramatic rate its extremely probable that the spirit will supernova and endanger the users life, depending on the pact made. Upon the coup d’etat, Noctis parent was the only stellar spirit to break free of the celestial princes hypnosis. Sacrificing herself to save her lover and the other stellar spirits. However the spell was not completely severed, the stellar spirits that were involved are imprisoned and time space containers along with their keys. Their incarnations, (such as Noctis's) are unaffected by the continuous spell due to them not being created at the time. The only way to manipulate a stellar is by being their partner, or using some of the gas from their nebula when they are being created with your magic. The spirit king keeps valves of their dusts incase one was to risk going supernova. Noctis was given the mission of hunting down the spirit prince and capturing him. Noctis monthly has to return to the spirit world before his life force is extinguished. Stellar Celestial Magic works differently from Celestial Key Magic. Instead of a gate being opened from the spirit into the human world, the user summons a stellar spirit through his or her body. Abilities 'Samsara: ' ☀A term that literally means "continuous movement" and is commonly translated as "cyclic existence", "cycle of existence", samsara refers to the process of cycling through one rebirth after another within the six realms of existence. Where each realm can be understood as either a physical realm or a psychological state characterized by a particular type of suffering. The user must go through each of the realms in order to unlock and control its power. Each of the six realms has its own power that differs in ability according to users. For example The animal path might have different familiars or even traits. The six paths being Deva(Divine God), Asura(Demigods), Human, Animal, Preta(Hungry Ghost), and Naraka(Hell).(Some of the forms have unique appearances based on its ability and nature. Its most notable feature of activation are the red and blue eyes, along with unique symbols appearing as the pupils to indicate the activation of the certain realm/form.) The realms eyes helps one to view the souls. If the soul is mostly benevolent it shows up as a silverish white shade. If malevolent it shows up as black shade depending on how much the soul has been stained. Deva: The Deva form allows the user the ability to absorb that malevolence, sadness, hate and any other negative emotions from the heart, taking in the darkness and using it as a fuel source for by purifying the negative energy. Once the negative energy is purified, the darkness transforms into holy light.(The form does affect the user's appearance to no significance. Once the holy light is released the basic features seem more divine even down to the clothing which replaces the ones scorched away by the holy light.) Now able to physically harm things or objects without a soul, or having a malevolent soul. To souls of benevolence it each seemingly fatal slice simply cuts away one's will for violence, leaving no physical damage. It also affects the strength of user, enhancing it beyond that of normal beings with the holy light increasing the performance of the users cells and muscles. Asura: With in the Asura form this user utilizes the malice left behind that was absorbed by the Deva form, using the depravity darkness to cloak the user in a shifting, altering, yet stable armor of darkness. Used to enhance physical prowess and hand to hand combat abilities. Unlike the Deva form, this forms darkness can harm any soul, however exposure to the darkness can cause madness or insanity if contained within, forced to prolong exposure. Low moments of exposure may just cause momentary mental impairment.(Lost of train of thought, dumb moment.) Human: The Human form allows the user to connect with another being regardless of their emotional bond and open their soul, Drawing out a representation of their heart in a stable form. (The user’s representation does not necessarily have to be in the form of a standard weapon.) Each representation has its own unique ability which is connected to its form. The shattering of the object is equivalent to the shattering of one's soul. The representations themselves are given the titles of voids.(Example a photographer who is a very intrusive person void may appear as a camera with the ability to open things.) Animal: The animal form allows this user to summon the souls of animals for their passive skills and traits which are linked to his own sense and mind. The chosen ones being the Owl for its flight and eyesight, the Shark for its sense of smell and versatility, and the cheetah for its speed and reflexes. Once the souls of the animals pass through this user he gains their traits. Preta: The Preta form allows this user to feed off of the soul of others, infusing that soul's ability into his own for a instance. Offering up momentary use of a combined power or ability. The Preta form can also divide up Its being and momentary power to created significantly weaker but multiple bursts of that new ability.